


【仓昴】偿 -片段8

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【仓昴】偿 -片段8

那天晚上大块头和上次辱了涉谷和那女子的几个人又来光顾。那女子已经不见了，涉谷像小鸡仔一样地被拉出来。

 

大块头像是喝了很多，连涉谷后面的洞都对不住，只好掐着他的脸让他给自己舔。涉谷紧闭牙关，一脸冷漠。大块头被他眼里的冷漠击败了，恼羞成怒，抓着涉谷的头往砖墙上撞。鲜血顺着涉谷的额头和眉毛留下来，混着污渍流到脸颊上。

 

其他人见了血劝大块头收手，大块头心情本像是不错的样子，也没继续纠结，晃晃悠悠地离开了。年轻兵给我使眼色让我看好涉谷，自己一脸奉承的哄着大块头和其它几人走了。

 

我等他们都走啦，把涉谷抱回牢里。我脱下自己的上衣给涉谷拭去血污。

 

血污中混着一些其它透明的液体。

 

“你哭了。”我说。

 

涉谷用力点点头。

 

“哭了没什么不好。”我又说。

 

他俯下身，突然扒掉了我的裤子。

 

“你也想这样对我，对吧。”他说着这句话之后一口含住我疲软的下体。

 

他的口腔太过温暖，我忍不住在他嘴里硬了。我总是控制不住自己的行动，控制不住自己舒服地呻吟出来；控制不住用手扶住他律动着的头部；控制不住自己在他嘴里射出来。

 

他吞下我的赃物之后难受地干呕了几声，往地上一倒，眼里还在流泪。

 

那是干涸的眼泪。

 

“这就是我的断头饭了。”眼泪布满了他的面颊，他竟露出一个笑容，说了一个不好笑的笑话。

 

我赶忙提上裤子说：“没事的，昴，你要跟我一直在一起。” 然后我像抱小狗那样，用环抱住了躺在地上的他的躯体。


End file.
